


Imagine Kili getting jealous of another person dancing with you

by Hornballfics



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Durin - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fic, Fluff, Hobbit, Imagines, Jealousy, Oneshot, Other, aidan turner - Freeform, fics, imagine, kili - Freeform, kili imagine, kili imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornballfics/pseuds/Hornballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Word Count: 1264]<br/>{Warnings - slight reference to sexual acts, but nothing explicit.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Kili getting jealous of another person dancing with you

You pull up your dress, looking into the mirror with a smile. Kili had given this to you as a present, he knew it was your favorite color. It is rather tight, but you want to let Kili know you appreciate his gesture.

“Are you ready?” Your friend from the other room calls out. You touch up your hair and head out to the party. As you walk in, you search for Kili, upset that you even bother. Kili would be with a lady of high social status. You finally spot him, standing at the food bar with a very tall and slender woman. Your stomach turns, you knew it would hurt, seeing him with someone else was not something new. Though every time you looked, you secretly hoped that that time, there wouldn’t be another girl on his arm.

You sit at a table, your friends slowly heading out one by one to the dance floor, until you’re the last one there. You watch everyone dance, enjoying their happy faces. You notice that Kili isn’t amongst them, looking around, you spot him sitting with that woman on his lap across the room. She seems to be talking a lot, while also running her hands from his chest all the way to his belt then back up, to your dismay. You roll your eyes, glancing back to the dance floor. You start to feel better when you see Bombur trying to do the Dougie (yes, that exists in Middle Earth too).

“My lady, that is a beautiful laugh, it would be a shame for no one to be around to enjoy it.” You hear a deep, sultry voice speak from behind you. Turning, you are faced with a handsome, tall dwarf. His blonde locks groomed smoothly into multiple braids. He bows, “Cain, at your service. Would you like to join me for a dance?”

“Y/n, at yours.” You say, offering him your best smile. You almost start to tell him goodbye, but you see the woman draped around Kili in your peripheral. “I would like to take you up on your offer.” You say, building up some courage.

He smiles, holding out his hand to help you up. He then leads you out to the middle of the dance floor. He places a hand on your lower back, pushing you against him, causing you to blush. He tells a few jokes, eliciting laughter from you. You begin to fully enjoy his presence, almost forgetting the other dwarf who always clouded your thoughts.

“Why did you come alone?” Cain asks, continuing to lead you in a soft dance.

“He had someone else.” I say.

“Whoever this may be, he is a fool.” Cain says, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. You turn red, laughing it off. You glance past Cain, sensing something glaring at you. If looks could kill, you were sure Cain would be 6 feet under at this moment. Kili was the opposite of his usual relaxed demeanor. He shifts his gaze to you, causing your stomach to twist with his intense look. You quickly look back to Cain.

“Something wrong?” Cain asks.

“No, just remembered something I was supposed to do today. Really no big deal.” You reply a little too quickly. You couldn’t believe that Kili could be 40 feet away from you and still have this strong of an effect on you.

“Do you need to leave?” Cain asked.

“No, it’s fine.” You smile up at him.

“Then let me take you to try this wine, you will not believe how great it is.” He says with a huge grin, grabbing your hand to lead you to the food bar. He stops at a table near the bar, holding a chair open for you. You sit down as he walks off to stand in the line.

A few moments pass by, and you see Kili walk up to Cain. His back is turned to you, disabling you to see what was going on. They walk off out of the room, you get up quickly to follow behind.

You open the door slightly, looking down the hall, but no one is in sight. You hear voices coming from a nearby door, and walk over to it, pushing your ear flat against the door.

“What is your idea with her?” Kili says, his voice more stern than you’d ever heard before.

“What is your problem? It’s not like she is yours!” Cain says.

“Yes she is. I am in love with her, something a filth like you could have no clue of.” You hear Kili reply, causing your breath to stop momentarily. You slid down the door until you are on your knees. Your eyes tear up slightly, hearing him say that was something you’d known you would never hear.

“Then why was another girl sat on your lap? Doesn’t seem like any love I’ve ever seen” Cain says.

“My uncle wanted me with someone of higher social class for the party, he forced me!” Kili replies.

“Well I saw her alone, so I asked her to the dance floor. And by the end of the night, she’ll be in my bed, not yours.” Cain says. You heat up immediately, the nerve of him.

“She wouldn’t lay with someone she just met, she has more honor and self worth than the two of us combined!” Kili yells at Cain.

“I’ll be thinking of that when I am inside her tonight.” Cain spits back at him.

You hear a load thud, then the sound of furniture being knocked around. You realize what is going on and you open the door to see Kili on top of Cain, holding his neck as Cain tries to punch him.

“Stop!” You yell.

Both of them turn to look at you, shock evident on their faces.

“Cain, you may leave. I would prefer if you are never in my presence again.” You say, giving him a disdainful look. Kili quickly grabs him by the collar, then leads him to the door, giving him a hard push out. He shuts the door and locks it, then turns to you.

“How much did you hear of that conversation?” Kili asks, his voice considerably softer than before.

“I heard all of it Kili.” You say, looking down, unable to make eye contact.

“I’m sorry, that filth, I will make sure he will never come around you again.” He says, stepping towards you and wrapping you in a tight hug, his hair tickling your nose.

“I am in love with you too.” You whisper so low, that you think for a few moments that he didn’t hear you. He lifts your head, causing you to have to meet his stare. He leans in and kisses you on the lips tenderly. He pulls away slightly,

“How was that?” He asks with a slight giggle.

“Let me think, I’ve had better.” You both laugh, knowing that was your first kiss.

“May I spend the rest of my life listening to that laugh and watching your cheeks burn bright red?” Kili asks, leaning in for another kiss.

“I think we can make that happen.” You close the gap.

After a few minutes, he asks, “Y/n, would you allow me the honor of a dance?” He asks, giving you his signature smirk.

“I suppose so.” You say, teasing him.

He lays a hand on either side of your waist, beginning to spin you both around slowly with the sound of the party in the background.

“I love you.” you say.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought ( ¬‿¬) and please like this post if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr fic account - @HornBallFics


End file.
